Sarah Fox/Gallery
Gallery S1e2 sarah.png IMG_0340.PNG IMG_0449.PNG Sarah vampire season 2.png IMG_0250.PNG IMG_0262.PNG IMG_0257.PNG IMG_0254.PNG IMG_0145.PNG Sarah3.png IMG 0124.PNG Sarah1.png IzzIn.png BD2.png IMG 0113.PNG Sarah2.png Sarah 2.PNG 646601.jpg 40313.jpg Sarah.png My Babysitters A Vampire 2010 HDTVRip Xvid AC3 U-2.jpg Tumblr lnybojSAwh1qddevwo1 250.gif Vampiregirljpg.jpg DtVH3.png Sarah El Burrito.PNG MBAV 2.jpg MBAV 3.jpg Sarah -3.jpg my-babysitters-a-vampire-vanessa-morgan-4.jpg Serica.png VM.jpg Sarah1.jpg Images (4).jpg Images7.jpg ImagesCAZHGYOP.jpg 1302368765642_ORIGINAL.jpg Sarah ethan and benny.png IMG 0039.jpg|Sarah falling under Stephanie's spell IMG_0116.PNG IMG 0152.PNG IMG 0160.PNG IMG_0178.PNG Tumblr luvytu5OcO1qb7u5jo3 r3 500.jpg Just a little spritz....PNG Cowabunga!.PNG IMG_0230.PNG Sarah.PNG IMG 0277.PNG IMG 0273.PNG IMG 0270.PNG Teethan...Benny Rabbit.PNG Boss Level.PNG Alone Time.jpg Slap!.PNG|Slap! Wait.PNG Sarah vs. Debbie Dazzle.jpg IMG_0039.PNG IMG_0067.PNG IMG 0059.PNG IMG_0373.PNG IMG_0374.PNG IMG 0420.PNG Sarah Twitter.jpg Sarah 3.PNG IMG_0313.PNG IMG 0311.PNG IMG 0308.PNG IMG 0310.PNG IMG 0297.PNG IMG 0299.PNG IMG 0298.PNG IMG 0307.PNG IMG_0360.PNG Sa.gif Türkçe 0021.jpg Türkçe 0006.jpg Türkçe 0003.jpg Sarahimpressed.jpg Dvd Cover 1.jpg Ugh.PNG Sarah 5.PNG IMG_0381.PNG 387326 322331754444768 100000038380732 1440523 1717825276 n.jpg 20120721052201!Sarah.jpg SarahPortal.png New Sarah.jpg Sarah 7.PNG Sarah 8.PNG SarahOMG.gif SarahThatGoodNews.gif IMG_0492.PNG IMG 0494.PNG Sarahdancing2.JPG Sarahdancing1.JPG Sarahconfusedboutethan3.JPG Sarahconfusedboutethan2.JPG Sarahconfusedboutethan.JPG 1sexysarahlookingatethan.JPG Sexysarahlookingatethan.JPG Sexysarahlookingatethan3.JPG Sexysarahlookingatethan4.JPG Sexysarahlookingatethan5.JPG IMG 0494.png IMG_0494p1.PNG yoursoperfectp2.JPG sarahlookofconcernp1.JPG dOKPZ.jpg IMG 0557.PNG IMG 0556.PNG IMG_0564.PNG IMG_0572.PNG IMG_0577.PNG IMG_0591.PNG IMG 0588.PNG IMG 0587.PNG IMG 0592.PNG IMG 0585.PNG IMG 0584.PNG Sarahssssss.JPG Ohmyhead.JPG Notgoodenough.JPG Andyouallthenothing.JPG EVERYWEHHERE.JPG CUTE.JPG Yuoreverythingiever.JPG Jakewardyourindanger.JPG HELP.JPG JAKEWARDDDDDD.JPG Wowwwwww.JPG Youfeelok4.JPG Youfeelok3.JPG Youfeelok2.JPG Youfeelok.JPG Sarahcallingethan.JPG Thenherbreathingasighofrelief.JPG Sarahsmilingwhenshethinkstheysavedethan.JPG Sarahethans2.JPG Sarahethans1.JPG Ethanmakingsarahlaugh.JPG Sarahlookingatethansocute3.JPG Sarahlookingatethansocute2.JPG Sarahlookingatethansocute.JPG Youshouldreallypopthecollar.JPG Muchbetter6.JPG Muchbetter5.JPG Muchbetter4.JPG Muchbetter3.JPG Muchbetter2.JPG Muchbetter.JPG Youshouldreallypopthecollar4.JPG Youshouldreallypopthecollar3.JPG Youshouldreallypopthecollar2.JPG Youshouldreallypopthecollar1.JPG Jakewardhuh.JPG Sarahcominguptoethan.JPG Ohhisee.JPG Hallowierdetharah7.JPG Imrochellefromdusk.JPG Hallowierdetharah6.JPG Hallowierdetharah5.JPG Hallowierdetharah4.JPG Hallowierdetharah3.JPG Hallowierdetharah2.JPG IMG_0627.PNG IMG 0606.PNG IMG 0605.PNG IMG 0621.PNG IMG 0625.PNG Sarah1.jpeg Sarah 21.png IMG 0613.PNG IMG_0645.PNG IMG_0663.PNG Sarah.JPG IMG 0705.PNG IMG 0742.PNG IMG 0738.PNG Flushed4.jpg My babysitter s a vampire etharah by houseofanubisrocks15-d5588yn.jpg Etharah disney channel 1.png Sarah 2 disney channel.jpg Sarah 1 disney channel.png 550559 311891652251629 1228673876 n.jpg S2 Cast.jpg Sarah Showing Her Fangs.PNG Dvd.jpg Worried.jpg Уха 1.PNG Mbav-207-19-600x337.png Download (3).jpg 29402.jpg 83482.jpg 8346.jpg 12832.jpg 38472.jpg Season 3.jpeg My Babysitter's A Vampire - YouTube.avi snapshot 00.40 -2013.06.30 16.41.35-.jpg My Babysitter's A Vampire - YouTube.avi snapshot 00.50 -2013.06.30 16.43.10-.jpg 120px-Sarah S2 2013 Disney Channel.jpeg TDTEAD2.jpg Sare1.PNG ID Sarah1.PNG ID Sarah2.PNG DVHS1.PNG DVHS2.PNG Tumblr mblws7IjgZ1qzh02bo6 1280.png Tumblr m9hcvwalHj1ruhm0vo1 1280.jpg Eth03.PNG Eth02.PNG Eth01.PNG Barah06.PNG Barah05.PNG SaH.PNG 77676.png HHT1.PNG HHT2.PNG Suspicious.PNG Eyeing.PNG 37743391.jpg 37743296.jpg 37743270.jpg 37743266.jpg 37743264.jpg 37743262.jpg 37743259.jpg 37743237.jpg 37743231.jpg Oh my goodness.PNG Checking for bite marks.PNG Heading out?.PNG MM9.PNG MM8.PNG MM7.PNG MM6.PNG MM11.PNG MM10.PNG 1390502 10151934718775568 1215454432 n.jpg 1385994 10151934718620568 600677302 n.jpg 1383055 10151934718840568 527875297 n.jpg 1379747 10151934719035568 1824606269 n.jpg 1376590 10151934718935568 252379597 n.jpg 1376584 10151934718575568 1591016271 n.jpg 1374907 10151934718415568 928422338 n.jpg 1374170 10151934718715568 1974379167 n.jpg 994356 10151934718515568 46917607 n.jpg Untitled67.png Movie Erica 1.PNG Barah Die Pod 3.PNG Barah Die Pod 2.PNG Barah Die Pod 1.PNG Saricory Die Pod.PNG Bentharah Die Pod.PNG Movie Jarah 1.PNG Movie Jarah 2.PNG Movie Jarah 3.PNG Movie Jarah 4.PNG Spirit release.PNG Tumblr mea29r7ZdQ1qb7u5jo5 1280.png 1380787 455071591268534 1547466077 n.jpg 1385613 10151958909735568 753884764 n.jpg 1385130 10151958909810568 653804198 n.jpg 1380372 10151958909380568 172081364 n.jpg 578384 10151958909455568 566382353 n.jpg tumblr_mea29r7ZdQ1qb7u5jo3_1280.png tumblr_mea2lwKYbl1qb7u5jo1_1280.png Photo Room.PNG Doesn't hang out with nerds.PNG Erica's plot.PNG 644721 526418744047302 740404352 n.jpg 62110 532277176794792 1177325107 n.jpg Mybabysittersavampires0n.jpg 484478 4616528303507 1014444833 n.jpg 564826_3749004809612_1326663244_n.jpg Tumblr meiy7bbsFQ1ruhm0vo7 1280.jpg Tumblr meiy7bbsFQ1ruhm0vo6 1280.jpg Tumblr meiy7bbsFQ1ruhm0vo5 1280.jpg Tumblr meiy7bbsFQ1ruhm0vo4 1280.jpg Tumblr meiy7bbsFQ1ruhm0vo3 1280.jpg Tumblr meiy7bbsFQ1ruhm0vo2 1280.jpg Tumblr meiy7bbsFQ1ruhm0vo1 1280.jpg tumblr_meg4tfqrn21qb7u5jo4_1280.jpg 37767.jpg 36.jpg 437.jpg 41453.jpg BentharahM.PNG BentharahM2.PNG BentharahM4.PNG BentharahM3.PNG SarM.PNG EthaM3.PNG EthaM2.PNG EthaM1.PNG FNFSarica.PNG BDSarah.PNG LOTDBarah2.PNG LOTDBarah1.PNG Ethan, Benny, Sarah.png 408734 148996805244496 452333105 n.jpg 68332 151520428325467 1587741756 n.jpg 33.jpg Tumblr m3jy1fi4jd1rujuyno1 1280.jpg 155323 163458693798307 1308951294 n.jpg TBS.PNG untitled4.png untitled3.png 544657 106744402846486 1620630706 n.jpg 936423 255308837946625 2079293168 n.jpg 58733_460675837288260_510233261_n.jpg abfd2230a0e6381b2c3c13449642cca866e63bf1.jpg my-babysitters-a-vampire-vanessa-morgan.jpg Category:Gallery Category:Character Galleries Category:Sarah